Bet on itor else
by MeganShalane
Summary: Alice and Emmett play their favorite game, girls against boys. Can Bella get Edward to Cave? What will the boys have to do? What about youtube?


"Time to play Bet on It!" Alice sang. I groaned. Alice shot a glare in my direction. "Be-lla, don't be a sore sport!"

"I'm not. It's not fun playing with you and Emmett." I grumbled.

"Are you kidding me? Alice and I are what make it fun!" Emmett said cheerfully, strolling into the room. I rolled my eyes.

Edward walked in, running a hand through his bronze hair, the other holding Renesmee's small hand. Nessie looked up at me, her beautiful, doe-like brown eyes sparkling. Her face split into a wide grin, her plump pink lips pulling back, exposing her gleaming teeth. She let go of Edward's hand and ran towards me, her long bronze ringlets bouncing. She looks around 7 or 8 years old. It had been two years since she was born. She leapt into my awaiting arms.

We sat in a large circle. Emmett with Rosalie, Edward beside me, Nessie in my lap, Jacob beside me, Alice and Jasper, then Carlisle and Esme. Alice stood up, and announced herself.

"Time to play. I start first. Girls against boys. My bet is that Edward can't keep his hands off Bella for 24 hours."

I gasped. "That's not fair!" Edward said, tightened his arms around me.

Alice glared at him. "If Bella can get Edward to cave, girls win. If Edward stays strong boys win. Winner picks a song of their choice for the losers to dress up and sing. No exceptions. Get it? Got it? Good." She finished, looking smug.

She turned around. She glared at us. "Starting _now._" With a sigh, Edward retracted his arms. "Oh. This is gonna be good." Emmett chuckled darkly.

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

"There is NO WAY i am wearing that, Alice!" I screeched. Alice had pulled out a blue, tight dress that barely came to my mid-thighs. She had forced strappy heels on me too.

"If you want to win, yes you are." Alice said evilly. Esme chuckled sympathetically, Nessie giggled, and Alice and Rosalie advanced on me.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Esme said. I looked into the mirror. Alice had taken the courtesy of giving me black eyeliner, making little wings, like and Egyptian. Then added black mascara, elongating my already thick lashes. Red lipstick. Ugh.

Rosalie had curled my hair. 'Nuff said.

You look pretty, Momma." Nessie said. '_Yeah, pretty fake."_ I thought. "Thanks, sweetie." I said, ruffling her hair.

"It's time." Alice said dramatically.

I took a breath. Let's get this over with.

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

I stepped out into the living room. Edward turned towards me. Jasper, Emmett, and even Carlisle's eyes widened along with Edward's. I smirked.

"Hey, Eddie Poo, what do you think of Bells?" Alice asked her voice smug.

"You look…pretty, Bella." Edward said, wincing.

SPUNKRANSOMSPUNKRANSOMSPUNKRANSOMSPUNKRANSOMSPUNKRANSOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, the evening went on as the usual. We mingled, we talked, ECT, ECT. Rosalie insulted Jacob, who just came in, causing Nessie to pull her lips back over her teeth, not to smile this time, but to let out a gruesome, frightening snarl that shocked us all. Nessie had never acted like that before. Oh crap.

Edward and I had four hours left to go. Renesmee had fallen asleep, her head slumping against a snoring Jake. That's when the taunting happened.

"Hey Bella, If you were still human, I bet you would already be in the hospital with two broken legs and a fractured arm. You definitely couldn't walk in those three inch heels!" Emmett teased. I closed my eyes.

I endured a lot more until Emmett said one thing that made me crack.

"I'm surprised you haven't just given up on the bet yet, Bells. Thought you would consider Edward more."

That was it. I whipped around, my eyes narrowing, tasting something metallic in my mouth. Emmett was smirking. That's when all heck broke loose.

Air hissed up my throat, hissing like a swarm of bees through my clenched teeth. I crouched down in my hunting stance. I leapt towards Emmett, ripping one side of the dress all the way up my hip. My hands found his throat, and I pinned him to the ground. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Shut up." I hissed. He struggled, but amazingly, in my fury, I held him firmly to the ground. I hope Rosalie wouldn't mind. I tightened my grip on his throat. He pushed against me angrily, throwing my hands off of him. He made a move to get out from under me, flipping me over, pinning me to the ground.

Jasper was restraining Edward.

In my fury, I wrenched my wrists out of Emmett's grip, grabbed his throat, and used my legs to flip him over, again. I tightened my grip on Emmett, my knees digging into his ribs, my hands pinned his wrists to his sides, my fingernails digging painfully into his granite skin.

"Ow!" He whined. I snarled. He growled back.

"Don't say another word. Don't you remember our bet two years ago? No innuendos or hints. Do I have to remind you how me, little old Bella beat _you_ at arm wrestling? Not another word or you will _pay._" I hissed, and for good measure, I gave him a sharp jab in the sides with my knees. He winced.

I got up off of him, glaring, and was greeted by stunned eyes. "Ha! Ha-ha! You tell him Bella! Whoohoo!" Alice cheered, her tiny fist punching the air.

EMMETTTHETEDDYBEAREMMETTTHETEDDYBEAREMMEWTTHETEDDYBEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ok, Bella, we have got two more minutes left. Do all you can do to get him to touch you!" Alice whispered. I turned around. Edward was standing there, smirking, his eyes filled with longing.

I took a deep breath, threw my shoulders back, gave him my most sultry look, and glided over to him. It was much easier to walk, now that I had a long slit up one side of the dress, thanks to Emmett.

His eyes widened. "Hello, Edward." I said in my smoothest voice. He shivered. I pressed myself close to him and put my hands in his hair, running them through the shiny bronze strands. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides. Everyone was watching with bated breath.

He squeezed his eyes shut. I kissed his cheek, running my lips from near his ear to the corner of his mouth. I kissed his right eyelid.

"20." Jasper whispered. The countdown had begun.

I kissed his other eyelid. His hands shook.

"18." Emmett stated.

I kissed his nose. I stroked his cheek. I kissed the indention of his collarbone. "I love you." I growled.

"10." Alice whispered eagerly. I kissed his chin.

"5, 4, 3." I really didn't want to sing so I tightened my hands in his hair and kissed him full on the mouth.

"2-"Edward surrendered with a groan, his lips finally moving against mine, his hands at my waist.

"YES!" I heard the girls cheer. I pulled

Back and stared at Edward's ashamed eyes.

"that was embarrassing…" he grumbled. Smirking, I said,'" How do you like them apples?"

FANFICFANFICFANFICFANFICFANFICFANFICFANFICFANFICFANFICFANFICFANFIC!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is hilarious. The guys, even Jake, were forced into tuxes, no jackets, tie loose. All of their hair was slicked back. We were scrolling through songs, and we picked one. By Jesse McCartney. Lolness.

They got up on the makeshift stage and the music started. Their eyes widened, and they stared open mouthed at the words the screen on the karaoke machine was telling them telling them to sing.

Emmett:  
"They got a lotta girls  
Who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you"

He started getting into it, moon walking.  
"Now can't you see that your the only one I really want  
And everything I need  
Is everything you do?"

Jasper: "Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get-"

He starts doing the…omg… the Macerena.  
-"Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..."

All of them:  
"She's no you...-" Jacob had to interject quickly. –"oh, no!"  
!You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you...-" Jacob…again.-"oh, no!"  
'I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you"

Jacob, twirling his tie: "They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you"

Edwad started singing, reluctantly, arms crossed.:"Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time your looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away"

_[Repeat chorus]_

Emmett, who started doing the electric slide:"No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?"

Jacob:"Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you."

Jasper and Emmett, linking arms:"I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
You know what... just what I need  
And no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me."

Then they repeated the chorus. We doubled over in laughter.

"Thank the Lord that's over." Emmett said.

I laughed even harder.

"What?" Jasper demanded. I pointed at a security camera on the ceiling.

"A hidden camera that will transport this video in 5, 4, 3, 2-"

"NO!" Emmett yelled launching himself at me. I pressed a small button on the remote control in my hand.

I looked up, unfalling tears in my eyes from laughing, to see three furious vampires and werewolf. Oh crap.


End file.
